1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for mounting or supporting electric motors relative to an associated structure. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved assembly for mounting a fan motor to the fan housing of a domestic clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric motor for rotating a fan blade is generally defined by a motor body having an end shield provided with a central outwardly projecting cylindrical hub from which the power output shaft of the motor coaxially extends. A second hub is provided at the opposite end of the motor if two power output shafts are required. In order to support the motor for operation, the hub may be provided with a mounting ring assembly comprised of a rigid outer ring and a resilient inner ring, with the ring assembly being in turn secured by a clamp to a sheet metal support. The resilient inner ring serves to dampen and absorb vibration created by the motor during its operation.
When the motor is used to drive a fan blade mounted on its power output shaft, the shaft of the motor and the fan blade are disposed within an associated fan housing. Since conventional practice usually provides independent support for the housing and motor assembly, it is very difficult to achieve a precise alignment between the motor and the housing. This situation often results in both misalignment and the lack of a positive engagement between the motor and the housing, thereby also causing the fan blade to impact against the interior wall of the housing. This problem is particularly prevalent in ventilation systems wherein maximum efficiency of fan operation requires a minimum clearance between the periphery of the fan blade and the adjacent interior wall portions of the housing. Known structures for mounting a motor relative to an associated housing have also been expensive to manufacture and time consuming to assemble.